I'll Be Right Back
by OurieChrome
Summary: /"Aku akan menunggu, Eren. Selama yang kau mau. Aku akan menghambat kerinduanku. Sampai dimana kau akan muncul sebagai sosok baru."/ /"Tapi aku sudah ada di sini, sejak tadi. Di sampingmu"/ Dia yang sudah sangat lama bersabar. Tak pernah tahu bahwa jawaban reinkarnasi sudah di depan mata sedari lama. Dia yang terus menanti, di temani sosok Dandelion di samping.


_Ukiran pohon, cincin jari manis._

_Sekarang memang tinggal cerita saja._

_Kecup lembut bibir yang terpaut._

_Sekarang hanya bukti akan kehadirannya._

_Tapi percayalah akan reinkarnasi._

_Meski inilah jawabannya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**I'll Be Right Back © OurieChrome**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, RivaEren, Shounen-Ai, Character's death, Romance, Angst? maybe typo(s), kalimat berbelit-belit, sebagainya.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak hari kematiannya. Hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan. Menunggu di di bawah pohon tersebut. Memejamkan mata dan memutar memori—menjelajahi masa lalu bersamanya. Meratapi kembali waktu lampau tersebut—saat lihat dia tersenyum, menangis, marah, ingatannya saat mereka rebutan sepotong _pizza _terakhir dan juga ingatan saat ia mengajak _dia_ menaiki perahu angsa.

Kembali membuka mata saat menyadari bola mata yang hampir basah. Ia masih kuat. Ia masih kuat menunggu. Ia masih sanggup menunggu.

Dunia yang sedang tersenyum memandanginya. Seperti merasakan betapa besar kesabaran pria tersebut. Kerinduan yang melimpah namun mampu ia sumbatkan. Ia sangat sabar menanti –kekasihnya yang sudah di telan oleh dewa kematian.

Ia sangat sabar.

Kerinduannya—yang telah memenuhi wadahnya. Hatinya akan ngilu jika mengingat senyum terakhir dari sang kekasih. Monitor yang menjadi bukti hidup dan matinya. Mencoba memanipulasi pemandangan garis lurus di balik layarnya. Heh—dia belum siap menerima kematiannya. Tapi, jika kekasih mengatakan demikian. Ia hanya bisa sabar menunggunya.

Menantinya.

"_Rivaille."_

"_Aku akan reinkarnasi."_

"_Kau mau menunggu?"_

Ya—dia tahu. Dia akan menunggu. PASTI. Dia akan terus duduk manis dengan siulan tiupan angin yang menjadi musiknya sekarang. Rumput-rumput yang bergoyang yang menjadi teman setia untuknya. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menunggu _dia_. Di atas bukit tempatnya terus bersama _dia _dulu_._ Tak bohong memang bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok pemilik surai coklat dan manik hijau berpadu emas itu. Tak bohong.

"Eren."

"Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Apakah reinkarnasi itu butuh waktu yang begini lama?"

Tak perlu di tanya lagi. Ini sudah lima tahun dia menunggu. Menampung kesabarannya. Lama memang. Hanya saja, dia boleh saja kan berharap menit selanjutnya atau jika bisa detik selanjutnya ia akan di suguhkan sosok manusia yang menjadi kehidupan baru kekasihnya? Tahu memang tidak mungkin. Tahu memang yang ada hanya pedih yang di beri. Tahu memang berharap terlalu tinggi hanya akan membuatnya makin frustasi.

Dia pun mengadahkan tangannya ke atas. Merenggangkan jemarinya. Tersenyum tipis saat benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya yang terpantul oleh cahaya tata surya. Indah memang. Cincin dengan permukaannya terukir nama sebuah pasangan. Dirinya dan _dia_.

'_Rivaille & Eren'_

Oh—tak bosan-bosannya Rivaille memandang nama yang sudah tak lagi menginjak tanah. Yang sudah tak lagi menghirup udara yang sama dengannya.

Di sini—di atas bukit, akan Rivaille tunggu kedatangannya. Hasil dari reikarnasi tersebut. Ia akan sabar. Menanti. Menerima jawaban reinkarnasi akan rupa kehidupan baru kekasihnya. Asalkan mereka bertemu. Ia akan terus menunggu. Merengkuh kembali tubuh itu. Mengecup kembali dahinya. Menumpahkan rindunya yang sudah sangat melimpah. Cepatlah datang. Cepatlah kembali. Cepatlah kesini. Ayo kembali menulis lembar kisah baru mereka.

Tapi tahukah kau Rivaille?

Kau yang sekarang.

Dandelion yang sedari tadi di sampingmu.

Sedang menangis?

.

.

.

"_Hei, lihat ke sini._

_Kau yang sedang menunggu reinkarnasiku._

_Inilah aku yang sekarang."_

_._

_._

Telapak tangan yang menjamaah kulit pohon tersebut. Rivaille yang memandang sendu permukaannya. Meraba-meraba kulit kasar tersebut. Memanggil nama kekasihnya . Oh—dandelion itu tahu apa yang saat ini sedang terpantul di iris kelabu pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi ukiran sebuah nama. Terukir teratur dengan tangan—dan tangan itu mengusap-usap karyanya yang hanya meninggalkan bekas pedih untuknya. Karyanya yang terus mengingat wajah sang kekasih. Teringat oleh Rivaille saat bibirnya pernah merasakan ibu jari yang berdarah milik kekasih—akibat paku yang seenaknya menyayat kulit itu.

'_Rivaille Eren.'_

Kedua nama kaum adam yang di selubungi ukiran hati. Rivaille tertawa geli jika mengingat saat itu ia menolak untuk membuat bentuk hati di sekeliling nama mereka. Menurutnya sangat norak. Tapi tidak untuk kekasihnya yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu malah sangat romantis.

Ia condongkan wajahnya menuju ukiran itu. Menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Tepat di nama kekasihnya. Lembut—lembut—lembut. Melepasnya seraya menyebut nama yang sudah tak lagi bersandeng hidup dengannya.

Masih tahan.

Reinkarnasi itu ada. Ia masih sanggup sabar. Terus mengusap nama kekasihnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu rasa rindunya akan berkurang. Walau tahu hanya sedikit.

Oh—simpati dari si Dandelion. Ia ingin sekali mengelap bulir-bulir airmata yang sudah seenaknya membasahi pipi pria itu. Memang dia tersenyum. Tapi Dandelion itu tahu bahwa yang di rasakan Rivaille bukanlah rasa bahagia. Tapi sesak akan rindu yang menumpuk. Dandelion itu ingin menjamah permukaan pipi pemuda itu. Menghapus satu dua titik air matanya, memeluk badan itu seraya berkata 'Bersabarlah karena hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan.'

Tapi apadaya, Dandelion hanyalah sebuah tumbuhan. Bunga kecil rapuh yang hanya bergerak karena tiupan angin. Hanya bisa menggeliat kiri kanan. Hanya bisa memasak makanan dengan bantuan cahaya. Ia tak mampu menggerakan daunnya dan menjangkau pria yang jelas-jelas sangat tinggi untuknya.

Namun ketahuilah, Dandelion ini punya perasaan. Tak heran jika ia mempunyai keinginan yang begini besar—menerima sebagian sakit yang di rasakan Rivaille. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan mengingat ia hanyalah setangkai Dandelion membuat keinginannya terhambat—bukan—memang tidak bisa di lakukan.

Oh Rivaille—lihatlah Dandelion itu. Kepeduliannya terhadap dirimu. Kejam sekali siapapun yang telah menciptakannya. Keinginannya mengurangi beban di atas punggungmu.

Tak mungkin Rivaille sadar akan simpati dari Dandelion. Bagaimana mungkin sadar jika berucap saja Dandelion ini tidak bisa. Mengatakan 'Aku akan menolongmu' tidak mungkin. Ia terlahir sebagai tumbuhan yang hanya bisa bisu dan menunggu saatnya ia terbang musimnya dimana ia akan gugur.

"Eren."

"Apa kau sedang kesepian?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku menemanimu di sini?"

Lihat—sekali lagi Dandelion itu ingin menutup wajahnya. Menyembunyikan bola mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Yah, seperti itulah penggambaran Dandelion tersebut jika ia ialah sosok manusia sekarang. Rasa sesak yang sedang menyelembungi Rivaille masuk telak ke hatinya. Terasa sekali sayat demi sayat yang membuat luka. Sampai ke dandelion itu. Dia merasakannya. Merasakannya.

Ah—malang sekali pemuda ini.

Tatap Dandelion itu, Rivaille.

Saat ini hanya dialah yang peduli dengan dirimu. Hanya dia kau bisa melampiaskan sakit selama lima tahun ini.

Tak, Rivaille tak mungkin sadar.

"Hei, Eren."

Masih dengan acara membelai-belai namanya dan nama kekasih di kulit pohon. Rivaille terus-menerus menyelusup lorong memorinya—mencari-cari kenangannya dan kekasih sampai ke pelosok. Ah—dia ingat saat terakhir kali Eren yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Eren yang tak dapat lagi menoleh kiri kanan. Hanya mata yang menjadi perantara kontaknya dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Dan hari terakhir itu—Eren tersenyum.

"Apa ada yang lucu saat itu?"

Tidak—tentu saja. Di menit itu adalah duka bagi keluarga Eren, teman Eren, dan tentu saja Rivaille. Dan sebelum menutup mata, Eren sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Walau airmata menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku tebak."

"Tentang Reinkarnasi, benar?"

Mungkin sudah di sebut bahwa dunia sedang tersenyum akan kesabaran pria ini.

Tapi siapa yang tahu maksud dari senyuman itu?

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu?_

_Dunia saat ini sedang tertawa?_

_Kau yang sedang menanti._

_Tapi, aku sudah ada di sini._

_Lihat ke arahku._

_Aku di sisimu sekarang."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rivaille menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku—mengambil sebuah foto. Dua manusia. Satu dirinya yang hanya memandang datar lensa kamera. Yang satunya dengan wajah yang di hias lengkungan ke atas pada bibirnya. Senyum yang sangat mengembang. Rivaille menyukai senyuman pasangannya. Dan sempat tergelitik dengan sisa es krim _vanilla_ yang menempel di pipi sang kekasih.

Oh—benar juga. Setelah Rivaille menyadari lepotan krim manis tersebut, Rivaille ingat betul saat permukaan lidahnya yang membersihkan area yang kotor di pipinya. Rivaille ingat betul yang selanjutnya yaitu wajah merah yang sudah menjadi wajah _favorite_ untuknya. Manis wajahnya kalah dengan _vanilla_ yang baru saja ia rasa.

Rivaille juga ingat—foto yang sudah tujuh tahun berlalu itu—waktu dimana Eren belum mendapati penyakitnya. Atau bisa di bilang awal-awal penyakitnya datang tanpa permisi. Dan kejadian menjilati pipinya—hari ulang tahun Eren. Benar juga, cincin yang di hiasi dengan nama mereka berdua. Rivaille membelinya sepasang lalu megukir namanya dan memberikan satu untuk Eren dan dirinya satu. Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Eren—Rivaille cukup bahagia dengan Eren yang menerima cincin itu dengan tangis haru.

"_Ini memang barang murahan. Tapi suatu saat, akan kuberi yang sungguhan."_

"_Kau tak keberatan menunggu, bocah?"_

Ahahaha—Rivaille tertawa saat ingat dengan kalimatnya saat itu. Belum juga ia memberikan cincin yang sesungguhnya—dan taraa—akhir lembaran cinta yang menyedihkan.

Maka dari itu Rivaille menunggu. Di sini. Tidak peduli seberapa lama. Di saat itulah—kekasihnya yang akan hidup kembali, ia tidak sabar ingin memberikan lingkaran itu yang akan menghiasi jari manis sang kekasih. Bukti benang merah mereka yang tak mungkin bisa di putuskan dengan gunting yang tajam ataupun pisau yang siap asah.

Sabar—sabar.

Rivaille masih menunggu sabar.

Biarkan dia bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya dengan selembatr foto tersebut. Ia berbaring dengan tangan kirinya yang menjadi bantal. Tangannya yang lain mengadah ke atas—memperlihatkan sosok foto itu. Eren yang tersenyum—betul-betul Rivaille tidak bosan memandang raut wajah itu. Tidak heran Rivaille sering sekali mencuri kesempatan untuk melumat si pemilik bibir merah yang menggoda itu. Bibir yang lebih manis dari gula.

Ah—Rivaille menjadi rindu dengan kemanisan tersebut. Memang ia tidak menyukai manis. Tapi lain hal dengan manis saat bibir mereka yang menyambung. Auh—Rivaille lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kapan kau tiba, Eren?"

"Manisnya menghantuiku."

Dan sang Dandelion di samping hanya tersontak kaget. Ia alihkan dirinya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menatap perubahan raut Rivaille yang tadinya tertawa menjadi senyum kecut. Oh—dia menyadari keinginan Rivaille. Dia menyadari apa yang sedang lidah Rivaille ingin rasakan sekarang. Cemilan yang diinginkan Rivaille untuk rasa laparnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"_Rasa manis._

_Apa kau merindukannya?_

_Oh—jika aku di beri kesempatan._

_Apa kau masih menginginkannya?"_

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Eren."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat nafas terakhirmu?"

Rivaille masih dengan tangannya yang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan kekasihnya. Mengusap bagian wajah sang kekasih dengan ibu jari. Memang tidak selembut yang aslinya—tapi biarkanlah Rivaille berfantasi akan dirinya yang sedang mengelus lembut pipi mengenaskannya. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa Rivaille lakukan untuk mengurangi rindunya. Hanya ini.

Bernostalgia dengan kenangan lampaunya. Memejamkan mata dan berusaha membayangkan senyum Eren. Pedih memang. Rivaille tak menyangkal jika ia sedikit terluka tahu bila ia tidak bisa lagi melihat sunggingan senyuman itu. Tapi apadaya—rindunya yang sudah melebihi kapasitas lebih menyesakkan dirinya. Inilah cara Rivaille untuk menguranginya.

Sakit? Ya.

Tapi Rivaille sabar. Sabar.

Kesabarannya memang hampir di ujung jalan. Setidaknya Rivaille sudah berusaha untuk menetapkan posisi kesabarannya.

Kembali lagi Rivaille merenggangkan jemarinya ke atas dan sesekali ia kepal tangannya dan kembali terbuka. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang. Sang Dandelion hanya bisa memandang bingung dengan batangnya yang bergoyang akibat jentikan dari angin. Rivaille yang terus membuka tutup telapaknya ke arah langit—apa yang ingin dia raih?

"Hei, Eren."

"Apa tanganku sampai ke padamu?"

Sekali lagi hati sang Dandelion kembali di hunus. Telak. Kalimat itu telak mengenainya. Berhasil merubuhkan bendungan yang sudah ia buat seakurat mungkin agar mampu menampung tangisan. Sepertinya masih belum sempurna melihat bedungan itu yang terberai-berai. Ucapan Rivaille yang benar-benar tajam—kembali memilukannya. Dandelion itu ingin mengadahkan daunnya. Menggantikan sosok 'Eren' yang di tunggu Rivaille, menggantikan telapak yang seharusnya hanya di peruntukan untuk Eren.

Tidak peduli—bahwa telapak itu hanya untuk Eren. Rindunya hanya untuk Eren. Semua bebannya tentang Eren. Tidak peduli. Hanya saja,ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat daun-daunnya. Ia juga tidak bisa memaksa pertumbuhan batangnya.

Tuhan—tidak lihatkah dirimu tulusnya Dandelion ini? Keinginan yang membludak untuk menampung beban pemuda yang masih mencoba menggapai orang yang sudah berada di dalam tanah. Kenapa dirimu mempermainkannya? Membiarkan si iris kelabu itu terus menerus merasakan sakit. Terus menerus mengecap pahitnya rasa rindu. Pemuda itu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menyumbatkan hasrat ingin merengkuh sosok kekasihnya di kehidupan baru. Tidakkah kau lihat—rasa sakit itu sampai tersalurkan—kepada si Dandelion. Tidakkah kau sadar—sampai-sampai Dandelion ini sudah tidak kuat lagi mengatakan segalannya.

Berilah dia mulut untuk berbicara. Berilah dia tangan untuk memeluknya. Berilah dia mata untuk menatapnya.

Dandelion ini sudah tak lagi kuat melihat pemuda itu terus menunggunya.

Terus menunggu sosok Eren Jaeger.

Dandelion ini ingin menjangkaunya—sekarang juga.

Berteriak, mengumandangkan.

'Eren' ada di sini.

Di dalam setangkai Dandelion.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan menungguku lagi._

_Sadarlah, kekasihku._

_Aku tengah menatapmu._

_Dunia selalu tertawa akan tindakanmu._

_Aku… Ada di sini._

_Masihkah kau mencintaiku?_

_Dengan sosok ku yang seperti ini?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Eren."

"_Ya?"_

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"_Sangat tidak, Rivaille."_

Inilah hasil reinkarnasi tersebut. Di bawah panas dan hujan. Terus memandang dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan pemuda di sana. Sebagai sosok dandelion.

Dan dia—tidak tahu apa-apa. Pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa dandelion di sana adalah kekasihnya yang telah lama wafat. Kekasihnya di cintai yang sampai saat ini ia nanti. Ia tidak tahu. Sosok dandelion itulah jawaban reinkarnasi yang di tunggunya dari yang maha kuasa. Eren, hanya menangis pilu di tubuh setangkai dandelion. Hati yang sudah bolong melihat si rambut _raven _di sana, begitu sabar menunggu penantiannya—padahal ia tepat berada di tempat yang sama, berpijak di tanah yang sama. Berjarak yang bisa di bilang sangat dekat.

Rivaille yang masih terus menjangkau Eren. Sangat ingin sekali Dandelion itu membalasnya. Menyatukan tangan mereka seraya berkata_ "Telapakmu sampai ke aku."_

Eren memang pernah tersenyum saat mengetahui kebenaran dari reinkarnasi. Saat ia tak lagi mampu menampung nyawa, dia tersenyum, kemudian ia lenyap dari dunia dan kembali terlahir sebagai sosok baru. Eren akan menantinya dengan senang hati.

Tapi, bukan reinkarnasi ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin menjadi sosok homo sapien baru yang bisa merasa belai tangan besar itu di pipinya, di pinggangnya, di telinganya. Merasakan hangat bibir yang terpaut atas dasar sayang yang di limpahkan satu sama lain. Itulah yang ia inginkan saat ia terlahir kembali ke dunia. Bukan menjadi sosok dandelion yang hanya bisa menatapnya. Yang hanya bisa melambaikan daun untuk menjangkau Rivaille, dan tak pernah satu kalipun terjamah.

Rivaille—apakah ia sadar dengan dirinya sekarang? Apakah ia sadar bahwa Eren adalah si dandelion yang ada di samping sana? Tahukah dia?

"Eren."

"_Aku di sini, Rivaille."_

"Kau lama sekali."

"_Aku sudah dari tadi di sini."_

Rivaille masih khidmat berbaring di bawah pohon. Tangannya masih seperti menjangkau langit. Kelopak yang menutup bola matanya. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama yang hanya tinggal nama itu—tanpa ia tahu sang pemilik nama sedang menyahutinya. Rivaille kembali menjelajahi waktu lampaunya. Masih mengais-ngais isi dari memorinya. Mencari _moment_ manisnya dengan pemuda Eren Jaeger. Terus terbawa dengan masa lalunya kemudian kembali lagi membuka mata.

"Kau sedang apa, Eren?"

"_Aku sedang mengamatimu."_

"Sabar itu menyakitkan sekali."

"_Maka itu jangan menunggu lagi."_

Ya—dengan tidak menunggu, Rivaille yang mendapat pendamping baru, setidaknya dengan demikian Rivaille tak lagi terbebani. Rivaille dapat menjelajahi hidupnya kembali normal.

Sadar bukan? Penantian Rivaille ini jelas di anggap sia-sia. Ia hanya membuang waktunya saja untuk menunggu kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi sebuah Dandelion. Rivaille sudah di beri jawab reinkarnasi. Tapi, pikirannya yang terlalu naïf akan reinkarnasi—mereka tidak selamanya terus berwujud menjadi manusia.

Rivaille, tidak sadar kah dia? Penantiannya membuat kekasihnya di balik sosok Dandelion semakin remuk. Ia tampak begitu menyedihkan di mata orang-orang jika tahu kenyataannya. Sosok kekasih sudah ada di samping. Terus menjawab pertanyaannya. Menemani Rivaille yang menunggunya. Buat apa lagi pemuda itu terus menanti?

Takdir yang jahat. Mereka yang seenaknya bermain dengan dua makhluk yang sudah terikat dengan perasaan cinta, mengakhiri lembaran kisah kasih mereka dengan _ending _yang meremukkan keduanya. Memberi jawaban reinkarnasi yang sama sekali tidak mereka inginkan. Sebegitu menyenangkankah mengandaskan kisah yang ingin mereka lanjutkan?

"Eren? Kau dengar?"

"Aku bisa saja menunggu selama yang kau mau."

"Tapi waktuku tidak banyak."

"Perjodohanku dengan Petra semakin dekat."

Apalagi yang kurang? Takdir kisah cinta dari dua makhluk dengan bentuk dan rupa yang berbeda. Rivaille yang masih menunggu tanpa tahu Dandelion di sampinglah Erennya berada. Dan sekarang, takdir kembali berulah? Tidak puaskah dia yang telah telak memutus jalan cinta mereka?

Eren sudah tak tahu lagi ingin melakukan apa. Dirinya yang sekarang—sosok Dandelion—tak mungkin bisa berbuat apa lagi. Ia harus siap menerima bahwa inilah dirinya yang sekarang. Dia yang sekarang bukanlah Eren Jaeger. Melainkan bunga rapuh dengan kelopaknya yang berbulu dan putih. Dirinya yang tidak bisa lagi berjalan, tidak bisa lagi bertemu teman-temannya, tidak bisa merasakan lagi tangan hangat yang selalu menaikan derjat suhunya. Dirinya tak bisa lagi menyuguhi kekasihnya dengan wajah merah merona yang sangat di sukai Rivaille.

Ah—ia merasa dirinya yang mulai menggoyang. Setangkai Dandelion yang rapuh—dirinya akan berpisah dengan organnya. Angin kencang membuatnya tak sanggup lagi menahan untuk terus berada di tempat. Ia akan di bawa oleh angin. Angin akan membawanya. Dengan begini ia akan semakin jauh—jauh—jauh—dan tak dapat lagi ia melihat sosok Rivaille.

Takdir memang senang bermain dengan mereka.

Rivaille sampai sekarang yang tidak akan sadar dengan jiwa Eren di sosok Dandelion. Dan Dandelion ini akan terbang menjelajahi angkasa dengan raungan. Memanggil seorang pemuda bernama Rivaille yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin mendengar di setiap perjalanannya.

Ia akan terbang—melayang.

Jawaban reinkarnasi yang begitu memahitkan.

Bodohnya dia yang terlalu menaruh harapan terhadap reinkarnasi. Tidak ada gunanya jika reinkarnasi ini malah membuatnya semakin sakit.

Takdir yang senang bermain dengan mereka.

Tapi juga tidak tega menelantarkan lembar kisah mereka yang masih bisa tersambung.

Akhir yang mengenaskan—bukanlah akhir yang sebenarnya.

Rivaille menangkap kelopak Dandelion yang di bawa arus angin—sosok Eren Jaeger—membuat Eren yang sempat pasrah dengan takdir yang di beri menaruh kembali sebuah harapan.

Ya—dia berharap.

"Hei, Eren."

Jika takdir itu jahat.

"Kau tahu arti dari Dandelion?"

Maka biarkanlah keajaiban yang meluruskannya.

"Dandelion akan terbang dan terbang dan terus terbang di bawa angin. Menjelajah luas menentang angin, sampai akhirnya mendarat di tempat baru kemudian tumbuh menjadi jiwa yang baru. Tujuan hidupnya hanya satu. Setelah dia terbang melintasi jagad raya, meniti kehidupan yang penuh kesulitan, suatu hari nanti, sejauh apapun dia telah pergi, dia akan kemnali, dia akan kembali ketempat dimana dia berasal."

Keajaiban yang akan menentukan akhir jalan cinta mereka.

"_Sampai bertemu kembali."_

"Lucu sekali, bocah. Aku merasa Dandelion ini seperti dirimu. Aku terus menunggu di sini dengan kau yang masih terbang di sana. Aku sabar sampai kau kembali ke dalam peluk—Eren?"

Siapa yang tidak terkejut, di depan matamu, sosok yang seharusnya tidak bisa lagi kau gapai, kini tepat berada di hadapanmu. Kini irismu terpantulkan oleh makhluk tersebut.

Eren yang sedikit mengabur. Tapi Rivaille tahu jelas.

Ia tidak lupa warna coklat kayu di rambutnya, hijau emas yang menghiasi bola matanya, merah ranum bibirnya, tak mungkin Rivaille lupa.

"_Aku kembali, Rivaille."_

Rivaille sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

"_Lama sekali."_

Sosok kekasih di hadapan tengah duduk melipat kakinya ke belakang.

"_Maafkan aku yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa."_

Menelungkupkan tangannya seraya menggenggam telapak Rivaille yang masih setia dengan Dandelionnya.

Dia Eren.

"_Seandainya aku bisa berlama-lama, dengan senang hati."_

"_Sayang sekali karena takdir yang kejam."_

"_Setidaknya keajaiban yang membantu kita."_

"_Dan jangan menangis, Rivaille."_

"_Maafkan aku jika kau kecewa dengan kenyataan seperti ini."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Rivaille tidak berbohong. Penglihatannya berkata jujur.

Rivaille jelas-jelas merasakan. Bibir sang kekasih yang menempel dengan miliknya. Eren yang _transparent_—tapi tidak bohong bahwa ciuman mereka saat itu begitu hangat.

Meski dalam wujud seperti ini—setidaknya Eren dapat mengatakan apa yang sudah lama ingin dia jeritkan.

Kebenarannya, jawabannya, dan perasaannya.

Dan sekarang Rivaille bisa menangkap. Eren yang semakin mengabur—mengabur—kemudian hilang di telan senja.

Rivaille ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sekarang. Mengetahui ia yang sungguh bodoh. Bodoh—bodoh—bodoh.

Sudah di jelaskan bahwa pemikirannya yang naïf akan reinkarnasi karena reinkarnasi tidak selamanya menjadikan manusia yang lenyap kembali dengan wujud manusia lagi. Kemungkinan besar jika mereka yang dulunya manusia akan berganti menjadi seekor kupu-kupu ataupun setangkai bunga mawar di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Kau juga menangis, bodoh."

Rivaille melayangkan Dandelion itu. Membiarkan angin yang menerpanya kemana saja.

Dandelion yang menjadi hasil reinkarnasi kekasihnya.

Memang menyakitkan mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Rivaille yang rela membendung rindunya agar tidak tumpah dan terus menunggu sang kekasih. Tanpa ia tahu ternyata sang kekasih sudah sedari lama berdampingan dengannya—sebagai sosok Dandelion.

Takdir yang kejam.

Reinkarnasi tidak selamanya membahagiakan.

Tapi ada keajaiban.

"_Dandelion akan terbang dan terbang dan terus terbang di bawa angin. Menjelajah luas menentang angin, sampai akhirnya mendarat di tempat baru kemudian tumbuh menjadi jiwa yang baru. Tujuan hidupnya hanya satu. Setelah dia terbang melintasi jagad raya, meniti kehidupan yang penuh kesulitan, suatu hari nanti, sejauh apapun dia telah pergi, dia akan kembali, dia akan kembali ketempat dimana dia berasal."_

"Hei, Eren."

"Reinkarnasi tidak hanya berlaku sekali saja kan?"

Benar—Dandelion hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Rivaille, dengan senang hati menunggu kembali.

Hasil Reinkarnasi selanjutnya.

"Kecupanmu tadi bukanlah yang terakhir."

"Eren."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Melihatmu yang terus menungguku._

_Kau tahu, aku pedih mengetahuinya._

_Tapi, kau bisa bersabar lebih lama kan?_

_Berikan aku waktu lagi._

_Waktu sekali lagi._

_Sampai kita bertemu kembali."_

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N :

Niat bikin Fic manis manis gagal 8'D

Awalnya mau bikin drama, entahlah. Kok saya malah kesusahan ya membuatnya?

Jadi, ini Angst atau gimana?

Dan—dan—saya sedikit kesulitan dengan penggambaran sang Dandelion itu. Yah, gitu deh susah. Makanya kesannya jadi terburu-buru kali yaa?

Maaf endingnya tidak terlalu membahagiakan. Padahal saya sudah berimajinasi sedalam mungkin tapi cuma ini ending yang kepikiran.

Saya pernah baca manga bahwa makna Dandelion itu 'Sampai bertemu kembali.'

Jadi, mungkin ada kesalahan ya?

Kalau salah, BERARTI FIC INI GAGAL TELAK YAA?

SIAPAPUN ANDA YANG REVIEW FAVORITE, KETAHUILAH BAHWA SAYA BAHAGIA KARENANYAAAAA!

Salam

-Ourie


End file.
